1986 San Marino Grand Prix
27 April |number = 423 |officialname = VI Coca Cola Gran Premio di San Marino |circuit = Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari Autodromo Dino Ferrari |location = Imola, Emilia-Romagna, Italy |circuittype = Permanent Racing Facility |lapdistance = 5.040 |laps = 60 |distance = 302.400 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:25.050 |fastestlap = 1:28.667 |fastestlapdriver = Nelson Piquet |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 57 |winner = Alain Prost |winnernation = FRA |winnerteam = |second = Nelson Piquet |secondnation = BRA-1968 |secondteam = |third = Gerhard Berger |thirdnation = AUT |thirdteam = }} The 1986 San Marino Grand Prix, officially advertised as the VI Coca Cola Gran Premio di San Marino, was the third round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Autodromo Dino Ferrari near Imola, Italy, on the 27 April 1986.'San Marino GP, 1986', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2014), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr423.html, (Accessed 28/03/2019) The race would see Alain Prost secure his first victory of the season, despite effectively running out of fuel three corners from the chequered flag. Qualifying had resulted in an increasingly predictable pole position for Ayrton Senna, with the Brazilian ace sharing the front row with compatriot Nelson Piquet for the third consecutive race. Nigel Mansell was their closest challenger ahead of Prost, with the grid back up to its full 26 car compliment with the addition of a second . The start of the race saw Piquet get the jump on his less experienced compatriot, with the #6 sprinting ahead of the #12 . Behind, Mansell's start, and ultimately entire race, was ruined by an engine issue, allowing Prost and Keke Rosberg to jump into third and fourth. The early stages would see Piquet escape from the attentions of Senna, leaving the younger Brazilian to defend from Prost and Rosberg. They duly slipped past the Lotus racer early on the fourth lap, with Rosberg going on to pass teammate Prost to hunt down Piquet out front. Senna's race was to end soon after with a wheel bearing failure, an issue that also ended the race of teammate Johnny Dumfries. Out front, meanwhile, Rosberg and Prost would reel in Piquet, with the defending World Champion duly jumping ahead of both Rosberg and Piquet to claim the lead during their respective pit stops. Rosberg would also jump the Brazilian, who briefly had to defend from Michele Alboreto in the as he saved fuel. However, once he felt that he would have enough to make the end of the race Piquet would sprint off after Rosberg, and duly claimed second late on when the Finn had to conserve his fuel allowance. For Prost, however, it seemed the race was run, until his TAG Porsche engine spluttered and coughed three corners from the chequered flag. The Frenchman duly began weaving to try and pick-up the last droplets of fuel, with the McLaren subsequently coasting to a stop a few yards on from the finish line. Unlike the 1985 edition of the San Marino Grand Prix, Prost would get to keep his victory, while Piquet was the only other man on the lead lap in second. Behind them came Gerhard Berger in the new , marking his and the team's first trip to the podium, ahead of Stefan Johansson, Rosberg and Riccardo Patrese. Background Victory in Spain, combined with a second place in Brazil, had left Ayrton Senna at the top of the Championship hunt arriving in Imola, the Brazilian ace having moved onto fifteen points. Nelson Piquet, winner in Brazil, had dropped to second in Jerez, while Nigel Mansell had leapt into third with his second place. Elsewhere, Jacques Laffite and Alain Prost were level on four points to complete the early top five, with ten drivers in total on the score board. It was a more confused picture in the Constructors Championship arriving for the San Marino Grand Prix, for and were level on fifteen points at the start of the weekend. Ultimately, it was the team from Ethel, Norfolk, that were deemed ahead, courtesy of Johnny Dumfries' ninth place in Brazil. Behind, defending Champions had moved into fourth in Spain, level with , while and rounded out the scorers list. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Baldi's entry was withdrawn after the Ekström-Motori Moderni failed to arrive. Grid ** Palmer was forced to start from the pit lane after a brake problem. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Rosberg, Patrese and Alboreto were all still classified despite retiring as they had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * appeared at their 150th Grand Prix as a constructor.'3. San Marino 1986', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1986/saint-marin.aspx, (Accessed 28/03/2019) * Ayrton Senna claimed his tenth pole position. * Alain Prost secured his 22nd victory. * 49th win for as a constructor. ** claimed their nineteenth win as an engine supplier. * Maiden podium finish for Gerhard Berger. * earned their first visit to the rostrum. * Nelson Piquet recorded the 25th fastest lap for a Williams chassis.'1986 San Marino GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1986&gp=San%20Marino%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 28/03/2019) Standings Nelson Piquet would move level with Championship leader Ayrton Senna after claiming second in San Marino, with the pair locked together on fifteen points. Race winner Alain Prost, meanwhile, had closed to within two points of the Brazilians in third, while Nigel Mansell and Gerhard Berger were seven further back in fourth and fifth. Elsewhere, Stefan Johansson and Riccardo Patrese had claimed their first points of the campaign, meaning there had been twelve different scorers in three races. The Constructors Championship had seen some significant shuffling as a result of the battle of Imola, with emerging at the head of the field. They left Italy with a three point lead over , while former leaders slipped to third, six off the new leaders. Elsewhere, were up to fourth ahead of , while were finally on the board in sixth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1986 Grands Prix Category:San Marino Grand Prix